Love like Winter
by NessaSimone
Summary: The youngest daughter of Tywin Lannister Not of the same mother as the others travels with her sister to the cold dark of Winterfell only to find that her story and tale in this game of thrones is far less then what she'd have expected. There is love, loss, sadness and happiness, friends gained, alliances lost. Terrible summary OC/ROBB, OC/JON friendship
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights the the show or book Game of Thrones this is simply my own adaptation/fiction thoughts using my own character  
Hope you all enjoy, feedback is always welcome!  
Vanessa

* * *

The tall stone walls seemed to reach up to the clouds, the reds stones making the kingdom take on its name the Red Keep. The ocean surrounded the vast kingdom with a small beach on the far reach away from the village and out of the civilians' sights. Large rocky hillsides made an ocean invasion out of the questions to any stupid enough to attempt it.

A window high up the stonewalls closer to the conservatory had a young girl not more then the names age of twenty-two sitting on a windows ledge looking out at the vast ocean view. She was able to see all the boats large and small floating about the port as well as in the deep of the sea. Her long flowing blonde hair moved with the soft breeze of the air.

Her fierce blue eyes lay fixated on the sea, her hands lightly holding a book. She left a small smile on her round lips as she took in a deep breath. The large wooden door soon opened alerting her to look back down to the book she'd been holding. She could hear the small footsteps move swiftly over to her. Slowly turning her head to look next to her she saw that it was her brother; Tyrion.

He jumped up onto the ledge with her smiling softly at her before also turning his attention out at the vast ocean space in front of them. "I had always wondered why you had chosen a room so far away from Cersei and the children." He said with a short breath. "You always did love the ocean."

"I loved being outside." She corrected him, her voice soft like an angel's breath.

He laughed before looking back towards her. "You always were difficult; I remember when you were born. Father knew just by looking at you that you would be mischievous, trouble." He laughed slightly.

"I was not mischievous. I just simply enjoyed going on adventures in the forests." She explained.

"Yes, Adventures that's what you called them." He chuckled. "How many times had you gotten lost? I recall many times Jamie and I would have to go on a man hunt trying to find you."

She smiled, "I did love when you two would find me. I always felt like I was more important than Cersei. The beautiful Lannister child."

"You will always be more important to father then her. Briseis; you are fathers pride and joy, you remind him so much of my mother… Joanna."

"Father did say he wanted to name me after her. However my mother refused the name; and it was too late to change my name by the time my own mother passed on." She said softly.

The two allowed for a moment of silence to move between them after they had brought up the fact that their mothers had both passed on from them. She had looked back out to the ocean as Tyrion kept his eyes on his younger half sister. To him she was always closer to him then only half blood. She was always closer to him then either Cersei or Jamie had been.

"Tyrion?" She asked softly after the silence had passed by.

"Yes?" He said to her as her face and turned back towards him.

"What was the meaning of your visit? Surely not to reminisce on the days when we where not but children."

"Cersei is on her way to you; figured I should set you into a good mood before she arrived to ruin your entire morning." He said as he jumped off the ledge and patted her on the knee. "Are we still meeting for lunch like we had planned?" He asked her as he made his way to the door.

"Of course if you are not lost in the brothels again, I refuse to enter those to find you." She laughed.

He just smirked as he exited the room; the young girl stood up and began to head towards her bookshelf to put her book away. She turned around after placing it back on the shelf to see her sister standing in the doorway with her one hand on her mouth gazing at her sister.

"Cersei." She said as she bowed slightly, causing her sister to shake her head.

"Briseis how many times must I ask you not to bow to me? You are my sister, I am not your Queen." She told her as the younger sister smiled.

"Come for a walk with me?" Cersei asked her, Briseis without a word followed her sister into the hallway for a walk.

"Tyrion said you were coming to talk to me." She said after the minuets had passed without a word between the two.

Cersei nodded, as they continued to walk. "We are to head to Winterfell, by midday."

Briseis stopped walking to look at her sister, she had a look of utter confusion on her face. "What why, that's at least a three days ride." She said clearly upset.

"Brie… it's the King's orders. He wants to ask Lord Stark to be his new hand to replace Lord Arryn." She explained.

"Could he not just ask Jamie or Father?"

"No, he wants his good friend Lord Stark."

"This is impossible…" Briseis sighed finally.

"Your maids will help you pack your clothing, you should probably go make sure the rest of your effects are packed as well." Cersei said as she hugged her sister and headed off towards Joffery's room.

Briseis stood there in shock, not an angered shock like she had portrayed but one of glee. She loved being out in the vast beauties of nature; Winterfell was surrounded by mazes of forests and rivers. She ran back to her room unable to contain her pure excitement of the events taking place.

Upon returning to her room she saw that her maidservants had already begun to pack her things. She smiled as she began to pack her pants and shirts as well. She needed her gear to roam the forest as dresses where not appropriate wear for that. She began to pack her boots and a few books as well, and when the maids weren't looking she packed her two daggers and a sword too. She had been training with Tyrion, sometimes he felt she would need to be able to defend herself incase of an invasion.

She walked towards her window ledge again and smiled. She turned around and decided she should probably change for the ride. She walked over to what remained of her clothing and put on a beautiful white dress that didn't possess sleeves. She quickly put a shall overtop to hide the fact she had no sleeves. She had a maid help her put the silk belt on her and attach it at the back. Quickly putting her hair up into braids in her hair that were attached to her head and met at the back. She slipped on her white-heeled shoes before walking out of her room to head down to the horses and carriages.

"Jamie!" She cheered as she ran over and hugged her brother.

"Briseis." He said with a wide smile on his lips, "Looking more and more beautiful every time I lay my eyes on you." He told her as she laughed softly.

She turned to see Tyrion approaching them on his horse; "I suppose we will have to have lunch on the journey Sister." He told her as she smiled and got into her carriage that she was to share with Joffrey. Cersei would be sharing hers with Myrcella and Tommen.

"Briseis." Joffrey said to her as she climbed in and sat across from him.

"Evening Joffrey." He smiled at her; "You looked just as thrilled as I about this journey." He said to her causing her to smile.

"I'm sure Winterfell isn't as bad as we've heard. Who knows what kind of things will be there."

Joffrey scoffed; "Who knows what in general is there, the North is a dead and dissolute place." He told her. She nodded much to her detest, "You are probably right." She told him.

The rest of the days journey was quiet between her and Joffrey every so often they would talk about the days before and what they thought of the trip and the Kings decision to head to Winterfell. Joffrey babbled about how eager he was to be King someday himself. She simply just agreed with him till the carriage had stopped for them to eat with one another under the safety and protection of the royal guard.

Briseis walked over to Tyrion and sat next to him on a log, "How much further?" She asked him.

"We've been making rather good progress should be there tomorrow around noon if not then the day after around lunchtime. You're very eager to get there aren't you?" He asked her.

"Well of course." She said with a smile, "I am rather tired of being cooped up in a carriage all day long." She asked softly.

"Think you can last till then?" He asked as he arched his brow allowing a small smirk grow on his lips.

"I suppose I have no choice." She giggled before she began to eat her supper with him.

The two continued to talk how she was progressing in her training he'd gotten for her in secret. As well as the journey to Winterfell; he began to explain to her who the Starks where in the line of powerful families. They pretty much controlled the North she'd learned. She also found out that there were five Stark Children.

The oldest two Robb who was around twenty-five, Sansa who was fourteen. There were also the three younger Stark children, Arya who was twelve, Bran eleven, Rickon six. He had made a great deal of effort to tell her how there was another child who was not fathered by the same mother as the rest. Jon Snow who was twenty-four was the bastard son of Eddard Stark. She found it all fascinating yet tried to act as uninterested as possible as to not upset her family.

She woke up the next morning in the carriage across from a beaming Joffrey. He looked at her and chuckled softly, "You slept for ages, I thought I'd never have someone worth my time to speak with all day." She grinned, "I'm glad am worthy of your time Joffrey!" She laughed.

"Obviously, you're blood. Anything that isn't blood isn't worth my time." He smiled.

She swallowed hard not liking the sounds of that, however she let herself sit up straight. Nodding in agreement, when she heard a tap on the window next to her. Joffrey opened the window up and they saw Jamie on his horse. He smiled at the two before he began to speak.

"Figured I should tell you both that this time tomorrow we will be in Winterfell; should be a interesting trip." He told them

"Are we making anymore stops or just going to continue the trip straight through the night?" Joffrey asked.

"Continuing straight through the King is getting restless." Jamie said with a smirk.

Joffrey scoffed; "Father is usually lazier. I'm surprised we stopped at all last night."

Briseis couldn't help herself but smile at the comment that Joffrey had made about the King. From what she'd seen anyway he was a very abusive man who would romp around with the women of the brothels or less than that. He was greedy and grimy, she hated that her sister Cersei was trapped in that marriage. However there was nothing she could do.

Joffrey kept his eyes on his Aunt before sighing, She looked up at him.  
"Yes Joffrey?" She asked kindly.

"Why aren't you betrothed yet?" He asked her.

"My father hasn't yet found me an appropriate suitor, and the King also hasn't found me one either in my Fathers stead."

"If I was King, I would marry you to a very powerful and wealthy lord." He told her with a smile, "You deserve nothing less then the best. Mother settled." He told her matter-of-factly.

"Cersei did allow herself to be married to a Tyrant. However we are blessed he is allowing the entire family to live in the Kingdom with you all." She said to him softly.

"He would be most stupid to not allow us all to stay together." He told her.

She smiled at Joffrey; "You are right, the fat King does not understand the Lannister family."

Joffrey laughed before flashing her one of his wicked smiles. She continued to discuss the Kings lack of luster with the family and kingdom. Back to the same topic as the day before about who should be King of Westeros. Joffrey seemed to enjoy speaking about himself, or his possibilities to become King. How he would properly run the Kingdom, whom he found as suitable for a Queen. All the way to who he thought his siblings should be wed to all the way to herself.

The carriage soon came to a halt and they were allowed to leave the carriage, she'd noticed it had begun to get colder. They were close to Winterfell; she could feel it in her bones. She asked a maidservant to run and fetch her something to keep her warm as she saw Cersei wonder off with Jamie. She had heard the rumors about her and Jamie's relationship. However she knew they were twins, they had a bond since birth whom was to judge that? She made her way over to Tyrion where a fire was being made for while the family was to eat dinner.

"Tomorrow by lunch hour." He said with a short laugh.

"I wasn't going to ask." She said with a smile.

Tyrion patted a spot next to him on the log, and watched her as she took a seat. He smiled up at his half sister, the one person who'd look down at him with out looking down on him. He rather enjoyed her company, which is why he knew he'd need to warn her.

"If anything is to happen to the King while we are in Winterfell; you are to keep with me. Understood?" He began to say as she nodded in confusion.

"Nothing will, I just know the Stark family would likely defend themselves and it's not secret that they are not fans of our Family."

"Fans? Tyrion, please I am sure that they aren't that harsh of people." She told him with a smile, "They may live all the way out here in the middle of no where, but I am sure they are kind people. I don't think the King would lead us all out here if he did not trust Eddard."

"Its not the Stark family that would concern me…" He told her as he nodded his head off to Cersei, Jamie and Joffrey.

"They would hurt me?" She asked.

"Use you like a pawn,"

She laughed, "What makes you say this?"

"Because it's what I would do."

Tyrion continued to talk to his sister trying to make her understand her families role in 'All of this' she really didn't understand and wasn't entirely listening anyway. Which is why their dinner had come and gone so quickly. She soon went into the tent that was made for the women of the family and tried her best to fall asleep.

The next morning the light peered through the tent into her eyes causing her to rub them vigorously. She sat up and yawned slightly before getting her deep blue dress with long bell sleeves, it had a deep V-neck and a steel plated belt wrapped just under her breasts. Slipping on her heels that where the same color she allowed her maid servants to place light amounts of color to her eyes and red to her perfectly round lips.

They began to pull her hair into a high ponytail before she stopped them informing them that she wanted her hair down to keep warm. She quickly put on her fur cloak and headed back out of the tent and over to the Royals for their breakfast. The King greeted her by creepily staring her up and down. Jamie pulled her into a hug and greeted her, Cersei patted the seat beside her.

"Haven't been able to speak to you at all the past few days." Cersei commented.

"I know I don't like it." Briseis said softly.

"We should be there by Lunch hour Tyrion said…" Briseis began to explain as she started to eat.

"That should be the plan if everything keeps the way it is." Cersei said. The King then bellowed a loud laugh.

"Women discussing travel affairs. Leave that to the men… We'll be there in a few hours Winterfell is over that hill there." He told them before leaving the tent.

"I find I have lost my appetite…" Briseis said, as she excused herself from the table and made her way back to the carriage to leave. When she was stopped by the King, she looked up at the man and backed away a small bit before bowing to him.

"Your Grace."

"I wanted to apologize to you if I had offended you. Was never my intention; sometimes your sisters voice it just…" he began to say as the two began to walk.

"Irritates you?" She said with a soft laugh.

"Yeh…" he smiled, "Briseis you surprise me each day with how little you are like the rest of your putrid family."

She smiled awkwardly, "Thank you; Your Grace."

He nodded, "We leave in less than twenty minuets, my lady. I suggest you get yourself ready for our arrival in Winterfell. I cannot wait to introduce you to my brother Eddard and his family." He began to say as he walked off.

Briseis stood there stunned and confused why on earth was the King was so excited for her to meet the Starks so eagerly. She turned around and headed back to the carriage to wait till they were leaving. She reached the carriage in time to hear Cersei mention her name to Jamie along with Joffery's. She took in a deep breath before she entered the carriage for the short journey to Winterfell.

She sat eagerly in the carriage alone as Joffrey wanted to ride proudly into Winterfell as if he'd ridden the entire way. They'd lost Tyrion earlier in the day possibly to a brothel or something. She looked out the window and smiled seeing the high gray stonewalls.

The kingdom was beautiful in its own way; it's rounded buildings to its visible trees and gardens growing from within the city. She wanted to lean out the window to see all the people who'd gathered around the main square to see the Royals as they'd entered the kingdom. She felt the carriage come to a stop and she held her composure as the door opened and a hand helped her out of the carriage. She smiled to see that it was Jamie.

She took her place next to Jamie at the end of the line of the Royal family. She looked at the Stark family standing before her. Rickon was at the end standing tall and proud next to his older brother Bran, next to him was a young girl who looked nothing like a girl, which must have been Arya. She smiled as she noticed the girl next to her whose eyes were glued to Joffrey. That must have been Sansa, which left Robb as the eldest standing next to his father Eddard.

He was a tall statured man; he wore a stern expression on his face as he kept his hands clasped together in front of him. He had dark brown hair, rough features, was a very handsome man. She smiled softly at the family as the King began to greet each of the Stark family members. He then turned and introduced his own family before walking over to Briseis motioning for her to follow him. She turned her head to Cersei who smiled and nodded to her. She then walked over to the King before curtsying.

"Your Grace, Lord, Lady Stark." She said

Eddard smiled at her, "Milady." He nodded at her.

"Briseis, This is Robb." She looked up at the King with a face of confusion.

"He's close to your age, I'm sure he can entertain you while we're here. Or Jon Snow," He said in more of a whisper as he pointed over to a tall sad looking man off to the side. His hair was curled a bit, somewhat long and dark. She just smiled at the man, causing him to smile before turning away from the event. She could already tell that Winterfell would be an interesting place.


	2. Chapter 2

Briseis spent the rest of the evening being shown around the Winterfell castle with her niece and nephew's. Till she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her off down a corridor. She looked up at her capture before brushing her dress down from any mess it may have gathered. She sighed when she saw that she needed not to look up but down.

"Tyrion…" she sighed, "You gave me a scare… what are you doing in the castle. I half expected you to be in the arms of a northern woman." She smirked.

Tyrion grasped at his chest in a mocking jester. "If only dear sister."

The girl allowed herself a moment to laugh at her brother, before the two headed down the hallway towards the grounds of the castle for their own tour. She felt herself admiring how warm the castle was despite how far north they'd been. Her brother smirked at her before he began to speak again.

"You know the King intends to try to wed you to a Stark child, right?"

She sighed before nodding, "He made that rather clear. Remember '_He's close to your age, I'm sure he can entertain you while we're here… or Jon Snow.'_He'd have me marry Eddard's bastard child… if it meant a Lannister in the sheets of a Stark…"

Her brother gave a sly smirk before he shook his head, "You say that as if Robb Stark repulses you my sister…"

"Should he not?" She inquired. "Do you find him ugly?" He asked her.

The girl stopped in her tracks as they reached a gate, she knew what they said lay beyond the gate. Supposedly a beautiful tree that they said was called weirwood, which is a species of trees. She remembered reading about it as a child, they had five pointed leaves, and sap that was blood red. Bark and wood that was white as snow, many of them had faces carved into them, it is said that the Children of the forest had done so in the ancient days. However was now more or less done by the free folk. She looked to her brother, "I must see that tree," she said.

"No, you must answer my question." He told her as he leaned against the fence looking up at his sister.

She furrowed her brow before crossing her arms, "What question?" She asked

"Do you, or do you not find the Stark boy ugly?" Briseis rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Cersei would _love_to know we're discussing a Stark so intently."

Her brother just chuckled, "I clearly see her standing with us judging you. Dear sister, you need not wear your mask around me. I know your curiosity with other houses, I know your fascination goes further then our own well being as Lannister's."

The girl smiled before shrugging, "I hadn't really noticed him, if we're being honest." The answer caused Tyrion to roar out in laughter.

"He was practically shoved into your face, my dear. How did you not notice him?"

Briseis smiled, "He was very handsome… more so then any of the other suitors that have been shoved into my view. I may as well act like he doesn't exist because father would never allow such a union."

"Wouldn't that be the day, to be allowed to fall in love and marry whom you wish? Rather then to marry for more power and moral support. Hell if the mad King wasn't actually mad… you would probably be marrying his son…what's his name…" Tyrion went on.

"Viserys." Briseis answered with a smile, "He and his sister Daenerys, and other brother Rhaegear were all presumed dead not till a few moons ago… remember?"

"You read far to much sister."

She smiled, "What else am I supposed to do? Remember I'm a lady; I stitch, I dance, I learn etiquette, and I learn the histories to teach them to my children. Which leads me to the last use I would have to be married off to a powerful house and have his children then die…

"Well don't get to excited it might actually rub off on me." Tyrion said as his words dripped with sarcasm.

"I want to see this tree…" she said as her brother turned to leave, "Come lets get ready for this feast." She sighed and followed her brother quietly back to the castle before heading off to the vast room she'd been given.

She looked around the room taking in its deep grays, browns and black color pallet. The northerners didn't seem to be the type for warm colors despite having their home built over hot springs. She sat down on the bed which was more then comfortable and waited on her ladies to come help her prepare for the feast.

"Milady which were you thinking of wearing?" Delilah asked her.

"The red one seems fitting." Briseis said slowly.

The ladies had began to help her put the gown on, the long flowing fire red dress, it cut short just above her knees which was rare for a woman who wasn't of the bed to wear such a revealing dress. However she was a woman of great coin so she wore what she wanted without question. The dress had a silver inlay belt attached around the waist above the hips, also giving her chest a slight push upward. The girl smiled as she slipped on some heeled shoes, silver in color. She sat down as her ladies in waiting began to prep her hair.

"Red, always where a one for flare and color Little Dove." She heard from behind her.

She turned to smile at her sister, "Cersei." She said softly, "Would you like me to change?" She asked

Cersei just laughed softly before pushing the maids out of her way to fix her sisters hair, "You're a Lannister, its in your blood to show the world how much more you have sister. Besides if you don't start ruling with your body and beauty now, you wont be able to when you grow old and lose the ability get your way… besides." Cersei said as she finished with her sisters hair.

"I was the one who had this dress made for you, there for I think you look beautiful in it. What did you think of the Stark family?" She asked as the two ladies began to head out of the guest housing and headed outside towards the court yard.

"I don't think ill of them, if that is what you are asking."

"You always were the kind to try and see the good in everyone."

"Milady's…" they heard a kind deep voice behind them. The two ladies stopped in their tracks to see that Robb Stark was behind them. His hands in his lap once again, head almost down facing the ground. He looked so proper compared to how Joffrey would act, and Joffrey was the crowned prince of Westros. Cersei nudged her sister clearly realizing that she was gazing at the young Lord for a longer time then she probably should have.

"Robb Stark, I presume." Cersei said in the most sickly sweet voice Briseis had heard from her sister in a long time. "What is it we can help you with?"

"I was coming to ask your sister if I could accompany her to the feast tonight if that was alright with you your Grace." He had said softly.

Cersei looked at him with a smile yet judging his every word and movement, "that isn't something I would decide young Lord. That you would have to ask her." Cersei said before turning to find Robert.

"Milady?" He questioned her.

"That would be lovely." She responded to him,

"You look…" he began to say.

"I know, too much… too little…" she began to say as well before he stopped her.

"No, I was going to say you look fantastic… milady."

She smiled, "Briseis." She told him softly.

"I saw you outside godswood earlier this morning…" he began to say to her.

"I had heard about how Winterfell had a weirwood… It fascinated me."

Robb smiled at the girl before he held his hand out to her, as a smoke grey direwolf with bright yellow eyes soon made its way to Robb Starks side causing the young Lannister to back away from him quickly. Robb smiled at her before petting the wolfs head.

"This is Grey Wind, you have no need to be afraid of him."

She kept her ground before the wolf made its way over to her slowly, sniffing her. Then licking her one hand ever so gently. She smiled up at Robb before dropping to one knee to get a better look at the massive direwolf in front of her.

"He is beautiful." She stated as she continued to pet the wolf.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you. He's not usually this nice to new people." Robb pointed out to her.

"Always a comforting notion, are the tales of how you came to get the wolf true?" She asked.

"What had you heard?" He asked as he held his hand out to help the girl up from her crouched position.

"That you had found them all in the forest, near their dead mother. Your father was going to kill them until someone had given him the idea to give one to each of you…"

Robb smiled wildly at her, "You sure know a lot about the Stark family." He joked.

"I enjoy reading; knowledge seems to be one of those things I value most. Not wedding a man, or bedding." She said.

"Would you like to come with me to see the weirwood tree?" He asked her, causing her to smile softly.

"I would like that, however we should probably go after the feast first…" she smile. Robb nodded at her.

"You are probably right." He said as he held his arm out for her to take. When she did Grey Wind took his place next to Briseis as the two head towards the Great Hall for the feast.

"Your home is very beautiful." She commented to him.

"You don't need to say anything you don't want to Milady." He told her.

"I wouldn't unless I am around my own family, what I said is true. Even if your castle seems dark and color less its like the people in the castle act as the vibrance that replaces the lack of color."

Robb smirked, "Thank you then." He chuckled.

The two soon entered the Great Hall to see that everyone else had already been in there for quite sometime. Eddard Stark seemed to look at his son with a pleased look on his face causing Robb's arm to flex in a slight panic. Briseis rubbed his arm slightly, before leading him to the table where they would be eating. There was light conversation and jokes being tossed around the room. Including Arya the youngest Stark child who played a joke on the other Stark girl Sansa.

Robb stood up and told her he would be back after he had dealt with his younger sister and taken her to bed for the night. Briseis just nodded as she watched the young Lord walk away. She slowly began to eat some of the fruit that was on the table when she noticed someone sit next to her on the bench.

She turned to see a tall dark brown haired young man with light sea green eyes. He was handsome not like the Stark Lord but he was handsome. She smiled before looking back at the fruit in front of her. She could hear the man chuckle softly next to her as he to begin to snack on the fruit in front of her. She turned to him and smiled at him, "You must be Theon Greyjoy… Prince of the Iron Islands." She question.

He smirked at her before leaning back in his seat, "I am, so you've heard of me."

She laughed, "I've heard more then I care to admit I have heard of you."

Theon frowned slightly, "Do I not live up to those expectations."

She laughed as she stood up, "More then I care to admit." She said as she turned to leave the Great Hall. He looked up at her as he slowly licked his bottom lip in hunger, "Leaving so soon?"

She shuddered; "I should be back later. Does that please you young Greyjoy?" She asked. He said nothing but nodded slightly at her.

She turned on her heel and left the hall heading towards the guest housing before she heard a commotion near the stables. She headed in that direction when she heard her brother Tyrion talking to someone. She soon however was knocked back slightly when the man her brother was speaking to turned around the corner.  
She looked at the man as he stopped to make sure she was all right, it was none other than Jon Snow.

She smiled at him, "I was wondering when I would be allowed to meet you Jon Snow." She said as she lowered her head to him.

"Why would you want to meet me?" He asked as she looked up at the young Stark bastard. He had long wavy looking dark black hair, with soft grey eyes. He had a kind yet sad demeanor about him which had caused her sadness just being near him.

"I need a reason to meet you?"

"Just odd that you would wish to meet me is all Briseis…" he said before shaking his head, "Sorry, I meant Milady."

She smiled before placing her hand on his shoulder, "Please don't be sorry, being called Milady gets some what irritating after a while. Briseis works just fine for me. Do tell me Jon, do you like riding?" She asked.

He arched his brow, "Horses?"

She shook her head, "What else would I be riding?" She said before covering her mouth as the young man began to laugh softly. "I meant yes… Horses."

"I do enjoy it, why do you ask fancy a night stroll with the bastard of Winterfell?"

"Was thinking morning ride, but yes. I would fancy a stroll around Winterfell with one of the handsome men who reside in it." She said as she began to walk away.

"You do not seem like a Lannister, has anyone ever told you that?" he called to her.

"Well yes pretty much everyone. This is including my siblings. I just see no need to be cruel to people."

He smiled, "Then I will meet you by the stables in the morning." He said with a short bow before walking off towards his own quarters. She watched him leave noticing a large white direwolf following him closely. She cocked her head to the side before turning around to head back to the Great Hall in search of Robb.

"You just make friends with everyone don't you?" She was asked, she looked up to see a grinning Robb Stark.

"I see no reason to not make friends with your Stepbrother. He is still a Stark even if he is just half Stark. Besides; that gets me out of having to join the huge rally tomorrow…"

He looked at her confused, "Oh… you didn't know… well you will enjoy it." She laughed.

"I may just go with you and Jon… I don't like the sounds of a huge meeting between our families."

"But it's supposed to be oh so much fun." She laughed.

He held a hand out to her, "Trust me?" He asked her.

"Would you be offended if I replied with a no?" She asked

He laughed, "No. Considering you don't know me. I just want to take you somewhere special." He told her.

She smiled, "Well I suppose in that case." She said as she took his hand and closing her eyes softly. She felt him place his one hand just above her bottom pulling her body closer to his. She could feel his chest moving with his each breath causing her to ease a bit. She allowed the young Stark to lead her to wherever it was that he wanted to take her.

They had stopped walking for a moment; he told her that he would be back momentarily. She felt like a fool standing god knows where alone with her eyes closed till she felt Grey Wind push her hand with his head. She felt a wave of calm knowing the direwolf was at least there to keep her company. Soon she felt Robb Stark behind her body once again before he urged her to be silent still.

"Robb Stark, I'm not entirely sure this is appropriate." She told him.

"Neither is declining my offer to be shown the true colors of Winterfell." He said,

She could almost feel his smile, as he seemed to grip her hip slightly before letting his hands go soft on her sides. She took in a deep breath only to smell nothing but flowers, which caused her to smile. She let herself smile an honest smile for the first time in years. She felt him stop her after they'd been walking for quite sometime, he shook her gently to alert her to open her eyes.

She let herself take her time to open her eyes; she saw the massive tree in all its glory standing before her. The tall white branches leading up to the star filled sky, the white trunk and roots standing sturdy in place or leading to the small pond next to the tree. The blood red leaves swaying in the gentle night breeze, the carved face in the center of the tree. It was a face that could bring fear deep into the minds of young children. She began to speak to him;

"This is what paradise must look like…" she said softly as she allowed herself to lean into Robb's body as she stood there admiring the tree.

"It's beautiful." She stated again, she stood up straight realizing that she was leaning into him. "I apologize that was fairly improper of me."

Robb smiled, "It's fine Milady."

"Briseis…" She corrected him. "Why have you brought me here?" She asked him as she walked around the area looking at the weirwood.

"You said you wished to see it, I thought it would be most hospitable if I brought you here." He explained.

"You are very kind Robb, your reputation presides you."

He just laughed, "What can I say my lady, I am a kind hearted fool."

She smiled, "I would not call you a fool."

The two sat down on a near by stone bench and talked about many things ranging from the ways of Winterfell to her journey across the lands to the North. He had told her about his training, his father and his thoughts on the iron kingdom, as she expressed her love of the lands. As well as her dislike for anything to do with her nephews impending crowning. Robb soon stood up saying that he had to take her to her quarters; he didn't want to keep her out to late and succumb her to the gossips that may arise in the morning hours.

She linked her arm through his as he walked her to the guest housing. "Thank you again taking me to see the weirwood tree Lord Robb." She said to him with a smile as they stood outside the door to the housing.

"It was truly my pleasure Milady; you are fantastic company I must admit."

She laughed, "Shall I see you and Lord Snow for a morning ride then?" She asked.

"Of course I doubt either of us would wish to miss it my lady." He told her as he bowed raising her one hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss upon her hand. "See you in the morning please have a good rest." He told her as he soon turned and walked away back to the main of the castle.

Briseis smiled to herself, she hadn't expected Robb Stark to be so charming after the tales her siblings had told her about each of the Stark family members. She slowly opened the door and let herself lean against it once she'd closed it. She placed her hand gently on her chest and allowed herself to sigh softly. Not only was Robb a kind handsome man, so what his half brother Jon Snow.

Something about Jon just entranced her probably how calm and deep he seemed. On top of the two Stark boys there was Theon Greyjoy who despite all the things she'd heard about him and knew he was still rather amusing to speak to even if she'd only spoken to him for a short time.

"Just whoring yourself about I presume my dear little sister…" She looked up to see a drunken Cersei standing before her.

The only thing that could have meant was Robert had left her in the middle of the night be it for a whore or to see Eddard Starks dead sisters grave. Either or wasn't right or fair to her sister. Briseis just looked down and sighed, fearing she had offended Cersei she walked over to her.

"No, Lord Stark was just showing me the weirwood tree. Where are the children?" She asked.

"Asleep, Jamie is asleep, Tyrion is in the whore house with Robert and Joffrey is off somewhere with the little Stark girl…"

Briseis put her arm around her sister and began to lead her up the stairs to her room, "I am here Cersei and I am sorry I was gone for so long. Come let us drink together, get drunk and fall asleep until the wee hours of the day tomorrow."

Cersei smiled at her sister, "I know you won't drink, however the thought of having company is highly inviting. Thank you."

"You never need thank me sister; I do it because I love you not because I have to. Now come let us go upstairs." She said as the two girls walked up the stairs and headed into Cersei's room.

Briseis sat there with her sister's head on her lap stroking her hair as she slept. She felt terrible for her sister being trapped in such a destructive marriage. She was completely shocked that her sister had not yet found another man to lie with to keep her happy. She slowly got up placing her sister's head gently on a pillow before exiting the room to see a distraught Robert at the bottom of the stairs.

"Briseis." He said, she had tried to walk to her room undetected by the King however he saw her. She bowed her head before turning to face the giant man.

"Yes your Grace?" She said

"How did you enjoy your first night in Winterfell? I had heard you already became acquainted with Robb and Theon as well as the Bastard Jon Snow."

"I did" she nodded, "they are all quite the young men. All very kind young men."

"Ah yes they are, it's far to bad that Tywin would never allow you to be with a Stark or a Greyjoy." He laughed quietly.

"Yes your Grace, it is a shame I would assume." She told him, "I should be going to bed now however. I am going for a ride in the morning with the young Lords and their ward." She explained. "They intend to show me Winterfell for all its glory." She told him.

He nodded, "I was going to ask Catelyn if you could stay here and serve as a ward as well however. I supposed we'd need to ask you're fathers permission first."

She lowered her head, "I suppose I could always stay back for a small time with a few of the Kings Guard and then return to Kings landing a short while after. Father need not know why I stayed behind?" She said,

"No, he doesn't nor would your siblings need to know why it is you stayed. Tyrion may stay as well so you could simply be staying because of your brother."

She smiled, "Why would I be staying your Grace? If it's not to bold to ask."

"You need to be around people your age, you need to start looking at a man to marry… it's not proper for a girl your age to not have a husband or to have no children."

She didn't agree with him, but she would however speak to Tyrion the next morning about it and get his thoughts on the whole thing. She said goodnight to the King and made her way to her own room where she disrobed and climbed into the massive bed after she'd gotten into her night gown. The night seemed to go by slowly she could hear the howls of each of the Dire Wolfs, one seemed closer then any of the others.

Climbing out of her bed she went to the window and could see Grey Wind sitting outside the guest-housing door. She smiled to herself before wrapping her cloak around her body and rushing down to the door. She opened the door and saw the wolf sitting there as it looked up to her. It seemed to have a note tucked into the collar around its neck. She took it out and opened it up to read it,

_Briseis;  
_

_I sent Grey Wolf to keep you company for the night. As I realize it can't be all that comforting to spend the night in a foreign place with only the words of men that you will be safe. I can assure you that he wont allow a single person close to you without first alerting you to them being there. I hope he comforts you and helps you get a perfect nights rest. I look forward to seeing you in the morning;  
_

_Robb  
_

Briseis smiled as she looked down at Grey Wind, "Come." She said softly to the Direwolf as it walked into the guesthouse and up towards her room before she'd even closed her door. "Your master is a clever man isn't he?" She asked it as the two walked into her quarters and she headed off to bed.

She had to admit having the direwolf sleeping next to her on the bed had brought her a great deal amount of comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys forgot to add this, this chapter will most likely be way off the actual events of the show/story  
however I had to tweak it for my own needs for the story.  
Hope you all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

The sun peered through the window lighting up the young girls face, causing her to stir in her sleep. She let her body lay there for a moment before opening her eyes to be face to face with a set two large yellow eyes. Nearly screaming out in panic she remembered it was Robb Starks Dire wolf. She smiled before petting its head as she let herself sit up in bed as the wolf backed away and sat down before her.

"I nearly forgot the ride this morning." She said to it before realizing that she was speaking to a wolf. She got out of the bed and walked to her doorway to see where her bed maidens where.

She turned around and wondered over to her wardrobe and began to decide her day's attire. She stood there for what seemed like hours before she picked out a short knee length deep blue dress with a silver belt sown into the waist. The dress had the same silver belt as use to hold it up around the neck resting on the shoulders. They're where four open spots in the fabric that connected the dress to the belt around her neck. She smiled to herself before spinning lighting in the dress.

Realizing shortly after that the dress was far to short she went looking for her riding leggings just incase, she was happy they where black. She then slid on her black-heeled shoes before heading towards the door to meet them boys. She stopped when she had heard voices outside the guest housing and walked to the window to see who it was.

She saw the King and Lord Stark outside the guest housing. She hadn't intended to eaves drop on their conversation however when she heard them mention Jon's name she couldn't help herself but pause to hear them. She leaned against the wall next to the window to listen to them speak.

"So when you leave with me at the end of the month, will you be taking the bastard with you?" The King asked.

"Kings landing is no place for a bastard regardless if I don't see him that way."

"I doubt Catelyn would want him to stay here…"

Briseis moved closer to the window to get a better look at the two men, she could see the hurt in Eddard's eyes. He looked hurt, almost saddened about the thought of sending Jon anywhere away from his home in Winterfell. She soon understood what he was so hurt.

"He is to go with my brother Benjen back to the wall to join the Night Watch." Eddard said.

"Eddard bring him with us, don't be absurd the boy hasn't even got to feel the warmth of a woman's body. He will get plenty of that in Kings Landing, I'll make sure the boy is paired off with the Lannister girl."

"The one Robb is chasing?" Ed asked causing Briseis to blush softly as she lowered her head.

"She and Robb would be a perfect match if things were simple, however if you are trying to prove to Catelyn that he is worth her time and care marry him off to the Lannister girl."

"Tywin would never allow that to happen Robert. He hates the Starks more then you hate the Lannister's" Eddard chuckled.

"They aren't that terrible. Well when they are sleeping… they are pretty fantastic." Robert laughed.

"Even Briseis? You seemed to speak so highly of her the other day."

"That girl is a Lannister by blood, a Tyrell in Spirit, and a Stark in Heart."

"Is she?" Eddard asked "She is, spend five minuets with the girl and you would never guess she was a Lannister other then the fact that she has golden locks by the rest of them." Eddard smiled at the Kings

She watched as the two men walked away. Then turned to the direwolf before heading out herself and running off towards the stables to meet with the boys for the morning ride they'd all planned the night before.

"Nice dress…" she heard the sickly words come from Theon's mouth.

"Robb, thank you for allowing Grey Wind to keep me company last night. He was a great help." She said ignoring Theon completely causing Jon to laugh softly.

"It was no problem at all, Milady."

"Are you ready for the ride?" Jon asked her

Briseis smiled before she nodded; Jon led a horse over to the young Lannister girl and helped her on. He let his cheeks go slightly pink, as her skin was silky smooth to the touch. She was always a fair skinned girl, was always soft and smooth. A trait Cersei didn't possess. Soon they group and rode off out of Winterfell and headed off towards the forest.

"Stay close to at least one of us Milady these forests can sometimes be unforgiving." Jon began to explain to her.

She nodded as they all entered the forest; she sat on top of a snow white horse, next to Jon who always was on a snow white horse. However his was a stallion probably her horses mate. In front of them rode Robb and Theon who where on a black horses, Robb's a stallion Theon's just a simple barn horse. Briseis looked over at Jon who sat tall on his own horse.

"You seem to have a theme about you Jon Snow." She finally spoke out of the silence that was between them.

He turned to her and cocked his head to the side, "Do I?" he said, looking himself over, "I had not noticed any theme, my lady."

"Snow…" She said.

"What?"

"Snow, white, you have a snow white dire wolf, a snow white horse, your last name is snow."

He chuckled causing her to laugh as well. "You caught me, my lady. I love the snow."

"Is that why you intend on heading to the wall when your father leaves?" She asked.

He looked at the girl in shock, "I over heard your father and the king speaking this morning."

Jon nodded, "My father hadn't yet confirmed it, however my uncle had asked me to join him last night after you left me," he told her. She lowered her head before she heard him laugh softly.

"It's a thing of honor though so it wont be that bad."

"You're not allowed to marry or be with a woman once you say the vows." She said.

"I know, that will be terrible. However, I have yet to meet a woman that is worth even marriage." He said as he looked at her expression dropped slightly.

"Not say that you are not wife material. They wouldn't allow me to be promised to a lady of a prestigious house…" he continued noticing her expression hadn't changed.

"Not that I wouldn't want to, I was just saying that I am a bastard and you are a lady. It wouldn't be allowed, I wouldn't be able to provide…" he stopped himself.

"I said something wrong didn't I?" he asked her.

"No, Jon you said nothing wrong. I just don't think of you as a bastard, you are a Stark by blood. That alone doesn't make you a bastard; I think it is ridiculas that they wouldn't allow you to marry a woman of power just because Catelyn doesn't approve of you having the Stark name… it isn't up to her. It should be up to Eddard."

Jon smiled, "I'm glad you and my father share that thought my lady."

She smiled, at him as they continued to ride. "What else did my father say?" He asked her. She just looked at him before looking away again quickly. "Nothing really they just discussed where you were to go. The King was very against the decision for you to head to the Wall." She said

Jon smiled, "That's not surprising he has probably close to thirty bastards of his own."

"I'd be there." She laughed, "Then I would have someone to talk with besides being forced to sow and knit with your sister Sansa."

"So their engagement is confirmed then?"

Briseis chuckled, "What Joffrey wants, he gets."

"Spoilt brat..." Jon said under his breath.

"No need to be silent about it, it's a very obvious fact." She said causing him to laugh.

The group soon stopped near a clearing and Jon helped her off her horse. She looked over at Theon who seemed to have brought food for them to eat. She looked over to Jon before placing a hand on his cheek. "I think you should come to Kings Landing. We could use some Snow there… the place is awfully full of fire." She said spitting puns into her sentence.

Jon smirked at her before they headed over to Robb and Theon for lunch. The group ate slowly talking about all kinds of things laughing and having a grand time. That was until a messenger ran over to the group at a hasted speed. He stopped before them trying to catch his breath as Robb and Jon stood up and walked towards the man leaving Theon with Briseis.

"That boy must have flown here… we weren't riding slow at all."

"It took us half the day just to reach this area…" She said slowly before standing up herself she pulled her one hand close to her chest clenching it into a fist and holding it just above her heart and Theon moved closer to the girl standing behind her. He put his one hand on her shoulder causing her to turn her head to look at him for a moment before looking forward again.

"What do you think he came here for?" She asked.

"Nothing good…"

Briseis took in a deep breath, before she saw Robb head back and jump on his horse and take off not before pulling the young man up onto the back of his horse. "Theon lets go." He said before he sped off back towards Winterfell.

Theon squeezed her shoulder tightly before jumping onto his own horse and taking off quickly behind Robb who already had made a good distance away from them. Briseis looked over at Jon as he walked over to her with a half hearted smile.

"What happened?" She asked her voice filled with concern.

"Come lets eat…" he said to her.

"Jon Snow… tell me what has happened."

"I will if you sit and eat with me." He told her. She sighed and sat across from him in the grass.

The meal was silent and no words where spoken between the two of them. Once they finished she helped Jon pack up anything they hadn't touched and walked to her horse to ready it for the ride home. She looked over at Jon and sighed,

"Will you please tell me what happened?"

Jon helped her on her horse before saddling his own, "Bran fell from a tower this morning."

Her eyes filled with concern, "And we just stayed here? You should be with your brothers and sisters." She said.

"Robb didn't want your evening to be spoilt." He explained to her.

She shook her head, "I disagree, and Bran should be with all his loved ones."

Jon nodded, "Come, let's go see him."

The two rode quickly back to Winterfell just in time as the moon replaced the sun in the sky. They got off their horses and allowed a stable boys to put them away as the two walked towards the castle and headed up the stairs to Bran's chambers. She stood in the doorway as Jon walked into the room that was empty besides the nurse and their mother who was in a trance next to the boy.

Jon sat there for a short time before walking out of the room and passing Briseis who stayed where she was regardless that Jon was waiting for her near the staircase. She walked into the room and placed her hand on Catelyn's shoulder causing the woman to look up at her, she went to wipe her tears from under her eyes.

"You need not to wipe them away, they are for Bran." She told her. Catelyn nodded and told her she could stay. Briseis nodded before sitting across from her, placing her hand on Bran's tiny little hand. "He will be fine Milady."

She nodded, "I haven't stopped praying since this morning."

"I shall pray to him tonight." Briseis explained to her. Catelyn looked up at her, "Do you not pray to different gods Lady Lannister?" She asked.

"Not tonight." She told her, "Tonight I pray to the old gods, for the safety and health of your son Bran." She told her softly before standing up and leaving the room not before hearing Lady Catelyn thank her.

She walked out the room and headed towards the stairwell to see Jon was no longer waiting for her but in his place was Robb Stark. He saw her and immediately lowered his head. She lowered hers and continued to walk past him, she made it not but a few steps behind him when she heard his deep soothing voice.

"Sorry for leaving you this afternoon without a word. Jon told me you'd stayed here with my mother for a while."

"I did." She told him, "And you have no reason to apologize for this afternoon, you were needed here." She told him before turning around to leave.

"Please don't leave." He said to her softly. She turned, "Come with me than." She told him quietly. He nodded before leaving the castle with her; the two began to walk the grounds of Winterfell.

They walked in silence for a long while before they entered the Godswood like they had the night they met. Robb walked in complete silence with Grey Wind following them close behind. Briseis soon stopped walking and sat down on a near by rock before looking up at Robb.

"My family is suspect, aren't they?" She asked him softly as he knelt down in front of her.

"How could anyone ever suspect you? You have been nothing but… perfect." He smirked as he lifted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"I just feel so terrible for your brother, he may never walk again."

"No." He stated to her, "But he will live."

"Thank the God's for that." She told him. Robb moved so he was sitting next to her on the rock.

"I heard you were wishing to stay here after the Royal Party heads back to Kings Landing. Is this true?" He asked her.

"It is the King's wish that I stay a while take in the Northern culture, be a ward for House Stark."

"What is it you want?" He said.

"To be free from titles, find a man whom I wish to marry. Rather then have it chosen for me. I wish to do as a wish, learn to fight rather then sow and dance." She laughed

"Things your father would never allow."

"No, My father is not a man to allow his daughters such luxuries. Look at Cersei's marriage to the King. I've never seen a pair so unhappy, I don't wish to be unhappy like her."

"What would you wish?" Robb asked.

"A man who can make me smile without saying a word. A man whom is faithful and loves me with all his heart, you know the normal things a woman would want."

"Normal, yet not so far out of reach."

Briseis smiled at him before she felt herself fall back from the rock only to be caught quickly by Robb who cradled her in his arms as they both hit the soft grass behind them. She couldn't help herself get lost in his dark eyes as they lay there in the dirt and grass. He was intoxicating; she could feel him brush her hair away from her face gently as he leaned down closer to her. She could feel his breath on her lips before it soon disappeared.

"I am sorry Milady," he said as he stood up pulling her up with him.

"I overstepped my boundaries please forgive me."

The girl was completely caught off guard and unsure of what to say to him so she just nodded, "You're forgiven…" she said slowly.

Robb just nodded again before he turned to leave, he stopped however when Grey Wind began to whimper softly. He paused and pets its head before turning around to see the girl still standing there confused. He walked over to her slowly and placed his one hand behind her on her lower back and the other hand on the back of her neck. She felt her heart skip a beat once again as she soon felt his warm breath on her lips once again.

"Briseis, I wish I could kiss you." He told her softly, "I just know that in doing so I would be letting my hopes up for something that would never be allowed."

"If only the world were a perfect place for people to do as they pleased…" She told him.

"Without titles." He told her before he turned around and left, Grey Wind however stayed behind with Briseis.

She sat back down on the rock and lowered her head to look at the Dire Wolf. She wanted to talk to it as she had the night before yet she had felt pathetic enough that night. That was until the wolf laid its head on her lap and sat there looking up at her from her lap.

"I wish so badly that I would be allowed to get closer with him. It is however what the kind had wished me to do. He loves the Starks; I see nothing wrong with them either. I wish I knew what it was that my family hated so much about your house." She told him only to hear it whimper sadly again.

She stood up and began to head back to the guest quarters when she could see the entire Royal convoy had begun to pack all the things into the carriages gathering the horses and everything. She cocked her head to the side and ran up to Tyrion who was leaning against a wall nearby.

"What's going on?" She asked as Grey Wind wondered up and sat next to her.

"We leave in a few days, May as well start packing now. Where have you been all day?" She looked at him confused.

"For a ride with the stark boys…"

"You missed oh so much. The Stark girl Arya her wolf… bit Joffrey."

Her eyes widened. "That and Bran? What's with the North? Where is everyone?"

"My best guess would be that Cersei is sitting inside with Jamie. Feeling victorious over having the one pup killed over this. The King and the Starks are looking for the young girl and her friend who have presumably beat Joffrey."

"She's a tiny little doll… how on earth could she beat a boy trained in the art of war?"

Tyrion laughed, "That's what I had said…" Briseis just chuckled softly before turning to head towards the great hall.

"Where are you going? Cersei is going to want to speak to you."

Briseis just sighed, "I'm going to make sure that girl is going to be safe when they finally find her."

He nodded, "I suppose you should see Cersei first…"

"Cersei may be my Queen but she is not my mother. I have not been summoned, I'm going to go find that Stark girl."

"You are incredibly lucky that I am not Jamie!" Tyrion called as she walked away. "I would never rat you out for being rude about our wonderful sister."

Briseis smiled at Tyrion's comment; she made her way to the Great hall where they would likely take the young Stark girl when they find her. However it was just her luck when she arrived outside the doors to see two men of Lannister banners dragging the girl towards the door. She looked as though she was in a lot of pain from the grasp they had on her arms.

"Let her go," She said

"Milady we have been-" She held up her hand. "Arya Stark is of Noble blood, you have no right to be touching the young Lady. I can only imagine what her father would do if he saw this… let alone the King. I mean he treats the Starks like they are his blood… would be a shame to lose to Lannister Knights because they fail to see Nobility…"

The two men quickly unhanded the girl before turning and walking off quickly. Arya just looked up at the Lannister girl with a curt smile on her lips. She was about to speak when Briseis knelt to a knee and lifted her hand up to Arya's face to clean off the dirt on her cheek.

"Can't have the warrior Stark girl enter looking like a street urchin. Now can we?"

Arya smiled, "You didn't call me a Lady…"

"Arya, look at me… then look at yourself. Who's the lady?" She laughed, "You my dear lamb… are a Warrior. I see great things in your future, none of which include lazing about being a housewife, or a lady of a manor having hundreds of lords and ladies. I see you marrying for love, not for namesake. Great things will come to you Arya, greater things than for any young woman I have encountered."

"You are far to kind to be a Lannister, are you sure you are not like my brother John?" Arya asked trying not to be rude.

"A bastard?" Briseis smiled, "Its alright to say it, it's just a word. It doesn't define who I am. Just like my family name, it will never define who I am."

Arya stood there and looked right at her with a large smile on her face. "Come my little warrior, I will not let a soul touch you." She said as she placed her hand around the girls shoulder and walked her into the Hall.

"Give her here!" Cersei said.

"She will stay in my care till Lord Stark arrives" Briseis said causing Cersei's mouth to drop.

That was around the same time Lord Stark stormed into the crowded hall, calling the girls names. Briseis gently pushed Arya towards her father before looking up to him herself. He smiled at her before nodding to her in thanks for taking care of the young girl. The young Lannister girl then looked to her sister who looked more then angry with her which caused her to turn and leave the hall quickly.

She finally got out of the hall and headed towards the guest housing to begin packing her things as well when she felt an arm grab her violently and bash her against the stone wall. She clenched her eyes shut from the pain and sheer fear of the action, however when she opened them she saw a very angry Jamie standing in front of her starring down into her eyes.

"How dare you speak to your sister that way? Defy her, she is your Queen."

"As Arya Stark is just a child…"

She felt him slap her hard against the side of her face, "Father would be greatly disappointed in you. If it weren't for Cersei you would be alone in Casterly Rock, she is the reason you are in Kings Landing don't insult her."

"My Lady, Ser Jamie?" a voice came from the near by the two.

She turned her head and had never felt so relieved to see a Greyjoy in her life. "My Lady, have you forgotten that you promised to help Lady Catelyn with that piece today?"

Briseis nodded solemnly before squirming away from Jamie and running towards Theon. "Jamie, thank you for reminding me about the feast this evening." She covered up the act that had taken place.

Theon then placed his hand on her back to lead her away from the Great Hall and towards the Stables. "Theon thank-" she was stopped.

"Inside the walls of Winterfell is no place to speak of what I saw, to many Lannister eyes, Milady."

She just nodded as they began to mount the horses to leave Winterfell. She looked around as it was now dark outside, "Should we leave Winterfell when night has fallen?"

"We are not going far, and Jon should be where we are going."

She said not another word, "Does he always slap you Milady?"

"That had only happened once or twice before today… I was insolent."

Theon laughed at her before dismounting his horse as they arrived at the top of a hill. He helped her down as she glared at him, "What is so funny?"

"You thinking it is ok for a man to lay a hand on a woman that way when he is not her father."

"It should never be ok."

"Right you are."

She sat down on a rock and looked around, "Where is Jon?"

"Right here…" He said from behind her. "What should never be alright?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the moon. "Nothing just silly talk." She said.

"Jamie Lannister, the Valliant Knight… struck her from standing up to Cersei when it involved the harm of your sister."

"Well I don't know what to say," Jon smiled. "I mean thank you for standing up for Arya…"

"Word travels here does it?"

"It does." Theon laughed.

"The Royal Party leaves in the morning." She said.

"As do I…" Jon told her.

She arched her brow, "Why on earth are you leaving?"

"For the Wall, My Lady, had you forgotten?"

"No just assumed you'd reconsider such a quest."

Jon smiled at her, "Theon, I can take her back to Winterfell. You don't need to stay here." He told the ward as he nodded and mounted his horse and rode off back to Winterfell.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon looked over at Briseis and smiled, "You have such a pure heart. It still shocks me that you are of Lannister blood…" The girl laughed,

"It shocks me that you do not stand or dine with your family. Lady Stark should be proud to have you around."

Jon laughed as the two began to walk about, "And why is that?"

"You are a Stark." She smiled, "Your Brave, your Cunning, Smart, Handsome, she should be proud to take you in."

Jon moved his arm to scratch the back of his head. "You think I'm handsome?" he laughed.

"Yes, I do. Any girl who can not see that must simply be an…idiot." Briseis said quickly.

Jon just laughed, "You are one of a kind Briseis… a creature of wonder."

"We best be getting back to Winterfell Castle… I have to explain myself to my sister no doubt. As you should be with your family… for Bran." Jon nodded as he helped her up onto her horse and mounted the horse behind her.

The two sped off towards Winterfell and where soon greeted by Cersei Lannister and her Brother Jamie. Briseis looked back at Jon and frowned before quickly putting on a smile. "Ser Snow, thank you for showing me about the grounds of Winterfell, was very kind of you."

Jon nodded before trotting off towards the stables. Cersei looked at her sister, "You stupid wretched girl."

"I was only doing as the King instructed…" Briseis pleaded. "He told me to get close with the Starks… he wants me to stay here to keep the Lady in line while Lord Stark is in Kings Landing… he said to gain their trust."

Cersei just smiled "I wasn't mad at you Briseis, it's in your nature to protect the weak and puny. I just didn't like how you spoke to me it was out of place."

"I am sorry Cersei… It will never happen again."

"I don't like the idea of you spending to much time here, I will give you a months time here then I want you to head home."

"Home?"

"Casterly Rock." She said, "There you will be safe… if anything is to happen to any of the Starks while they are in King's landing… I cannot have the Starks kidnapping you… we would never reach you in time to save you from these wretched people."

Briseis nodded as her siblings walked away from her, and she was tapped on the bum from behind. "You would think she would speak these things in a quieter tone… speaking so openly about such things could be seen as plot."

The girl smiled, "I agree with you, however… Cersei has always been out spoken."

Tyrion smirked, "It will be her downfall."

"Dare place a wager on this?"

"My girl you are on…" Tyrion laughed.

"Fifty Gold coins." Briseis laughed.

"Three hundred that is my final bet."

"I don't want to go home, it's so lonely there. Could I not just ride to father's side instead? I would assume it safer there with him then alone in the castle."

"Then ride to father." Tyrion laughed, "However, I think you are needed else where dear sister…" Tyrion said pointing towards the Godswood. Briseis looked up to see Robb standing by the gate facing her. The girl smiled and began to walk off, "Please tell Cersei I am… reading in the library?"

"Run off, have your summer romance. The heart cannot tell you who not to love sister."

Briseis laughed, "I don't love him, he's just nice to talk to."

"Right, and whores are just fun to play card games with…" The girl rolled her eyes as she ran up to Robb.

"Your still up?" He asked her.

"It's been a very long day…."

"They say you leave tomorrow." He said as the two entered the Godswood.

"I intend to stay a while actually."

Robb smiled at her, before offering his arm to her. Taking it the two walked deeper into the godswood. She knew the feelings she felt where exactly as Tyrion had called it. A summer love, even though winter was nearing. The days had been growing shorter and colder with each moon. It was like it was just around the corner that snow would completely consume the lands. Briseis looked up at Robb and smiled,

"Is there something bothering you?" He asked, "Theon had told me what took place this evening after you took charge of my sisters care."

"No. Well yes that bothers me, but it's not what is currently consuming my mind Lord Robb."

"Just Robb…please."

"I feel as though with the winter coming, death is surely to follow it." She began to said

Robb lowered his head before taking in a deep breath and looking back up at her. "Winter is coming; we all know what this may entail however. I vow to keep you safe Briseis." He told her softly.

"You are far to kind to me Robb."

Robb just lowered his head as the two continued on their walk; talking about Jon's journey and what it had meant to Robb. They discussed his sisters and fathers departure the next morning with her own family. He then took a deep breathe before turning to her. "You are unlike your family in so many ways." He said.

"So you and Jon keep reminding me." She laughed softly.

"I mean you have blue eyes… Lannister's have green eyes."

"Not this one." She giggled. "My father just told me I have they eyes of the Angels. I suppose they where a gift from my mother."

Robb smiled at her; "They are beautiful, no matter where they are from." He told her causing her cheeks to flush a soft red.

Robb soon walked her towards the main hall for the last meal of the night. The Royal family minus Tyrion and Jamie had chose not to feast with the Starks on the last night in Winterfell. Briseis had chosen to take her seat next to Robb Stark, she felt strongly towards him. The past few weeks they'd been in Winterfell she'd grown rather close to the Stark Family, Robb especially.

Ned had asked the Lannister's many questions and getting very short answers from Jamie, sarcastic ones from Tyrion, and honest ones from Briseis. She beamed up at Lady and Lord Stark, as she'd answer the questions she'd been getting asked. Like what she planned on doing with the time she'd asked for in Winterfell as lady Starks new Ward. Explaining how she wanted to learn more about the lands here, how she wished to learn how to fight so she can protect herself during the winter years.

Ned seemed more then satisfied with her honesty, as did Lady Stark. "What have you and your Farther spoken about in terms of marriage?" Lady Stark asked causing Jamie to choke on his meal.

"He said I am free to find anyone I find suitable; as long as he gets to have his final approval on the matter. I wish to marry for love, rather then stature and class."

"Imagine it now Sister… you go from gold gowns to a fish merchants bride…. Story to be told for years."

Briseis smirked; "I'd say that'd be better then rampaging from bed to bed not finding a woman." Her brother grasped at his heart "Touché my dear sister."

"You could be like Jamie and become chaste from marriage at all… become a lady of the cloth." Tyrion liked.

Briseis rolled her eyes; "That had not stopped you a few years back… with that woman..."

"Different kind of cloth young one." Tyrion jeered with a laugh.

"I wish life were so kind Lady Lannister, however you may be lucky and marry a man you learn to love."

"I wish it were kind, Milady. Perhaps things may change when Lord Stark returns to Kings Landing with the King."

Lady Stark just smiled at her; "You will be a pleasant gift to have around the halls of Winterfell while Lord Stark is away."

"Thank you so much for your kindness." Briseis said.

The meal soon ended, and Robb took her hand and led her out of the hall and began to take her for a detour back to the guest quarters. Robb led Briseis towards the Stables and placed a finger against his own lips as to tell her not to make a sound. He helped her on the back of his horse once he'd sat up on it. Without another word he took off out of Winterfell and up a hill as far away from the Castle as he could. Once he stopped he jumped off the horse and helped her off.

"Was there something you needed to talk to me about? In private?" She asked.

"I know you will say it wont happen. However; if something is to happen to my father while he is in Winterfell… I need you to come here as fast as you can."

"Where is here?" she asked.

He turned her and made her face a cabin; "until I can calm the people of Winterfell from trying to harm you this is the only place you will be safe. There is talk of plans to have my father harmed while he is away. I know you wouldn't be apart of such a plot, you're far to innocent, too different."

"Robb…"

"I need to keep you safe, I feel strongly for you Briseis… I care not if it has only been a few weeks if not months…but I care for you, I will not stand for you being harmed wrongly."

Briseis stood there in confusion as to why he would bring such a horrible thing up. Who would ever try to harm Lord Stark, who would plot something so horrible? She couldn't name a single soul that was in Kings Landing who'd ever think of something so terrible.

"Please Briseis… say you will."

"I will Robb, I will come here for you. Who would ever make such a plot. You must have a name to an accusation."

"Whoever tired to hurt Bram… that is someone who would make such a plot."

"Then I promise to never leave your side…" Robb just smiled at her before cupping her face in his hand.

-

The next morning there was a grand send off for the Royal family and for the Stark family. Joffrey walked over to Briseis and pulled her close for a hug, "I will miss you greatly Joffrey." She told him.

"Will you send to me everyday?" He asked her. Normally Joffrey would say something in a command however with Briseis it was always questions with the rare command.

"I will try my best Joffrey, you enjoy your new pet. Take care of her, and your mother."

"You stay safe, you tell me if you are ever in any danger. I will send an army to gather you and take you home."

"I can assure you; Lord Robb will keep me safe."

"You're quite taken by him aren't you."

She smiled; "I am. He is a very good man, I would have asked my father if he was a possibility."

"When I am King you will never have to ask; whatever you desire my dearest aunt… will be yours."

"You always have had a kind heart Joffrey. Don't let that ever be corrupted… will you promise me this?"

Joffrey nodded before giving her a kiss on her cheek, another hug and walking off. Leaving her face to face with her sister Cersei. Who had tears in her eyes; she pulled her sister into a rather large hug. Whispering in her ear; to keep safe and send to father if anything is to ever happen to her.

"I love you Cersei, please keep well. I will be home in four months time…"

"I love you too; I am sorry for any ill words we have spoken in the past couple weeks."

"We are family; you need never be sorry." Cersei nodded towards her sister before taking the younger children into the carriage followed by the two younger Stark girls. She soon came to Jamie who just gave her a hug and a kiss against the cheek before walking towards his own horse.

The King was next to say goodbye to her; "You keep this one safe Robb Stark." He said loud enough that Robb could hear from the other side of the grounds. "If you hear of anything that happens to me or the Starks… you run to your father. The Starks will not be able to keep you safe, not for long anyway."

Briseis nodded; "Robb showed me a place that should keep me safe…"

"I love the Starks like family. Hell if you had been born a Baratheon, I have already had you married off to Robb. Or Jon they're both good choices of a man, regardless of Jon being a Snow."

"If only life had been so kind my King." She said as she bowed before he too walked away.

She walked over to her brother Tyrion; "You were really going to leave before saying a farewell to me?"

"I wasn't finished saying goodbye to all my loves."

"I'm sure the brothel will miss you a lot in your absence."

"Hope they don't go out of business while I am gone."

"That would be a true shame." Briseis said with a laugh.

"I will be back in two months time sister. I hope by then you will still be good and well."

"I'm sure I be one of the two if not both."

"Robb will keep you safe."

"You truly think so?" She asked with a smirk.

"I can see it in the way he looks at you, as if you are the only star in the sky on a long winters night. I have faith a man with that deep an admiration will keep my beloved sister safe."

Briseis rolled her eyes; "Enough teasing brother."

"Tease? I am being honest. Why wouldn't you believe me… I trust the man to keep you safe and in good health. If only you were born of a different family name would a union ever be possible."

"That… was a tease. Nothing is ever-impossible Tyrion. You and I both will get what our hearts truest desires are."

"I wish that more for you than myself dear sister. Now go bid a farewell you young Jon Snow… this is the last he shall ever lay his eyes on such a beauty." Briseis just nodded before making her way over to Jon.

"I wish you would have reconsidered and stayed Jon." She said from behind him.

"If I were born with the name Stark… I would stay… believe me I would."

"It is your choice Jon, you could be gifted with the task of being… my own personal friend. For eternity." She smiled.

"That would be a gift, however no one would ever bestow that gift on a Bastard. Least of all the Bastard of the Kings Hand."

"The King would."

Jon smiled at her before giving her a hug and taking in the scent of her one last time before mounting his horse and saying goodbye to her before riding off with the Kings Convoy. Robb walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder turning her around to face him. "You are very fond of my brother." He said disappointed.

"I am fond of being able to have had a loyal friend. I am fond of you…so please Lord Robb… smile." She said as he smiled at her.

"I suppose now we need not leave the walls of Winterfell just to speak to one another."

"There are always open ears when a Lannister is involved. Always hires from my sister or brother." Robb just nodded at her comment.

"I do enjoy our trips outside the walls."

"As do I, I feel as though our trips let us find out more about one another. I enjoy it…" She admitted.

"So then you will meet me again tonight at the stables?"

"When?" She asked curiously.

"After the nights meal; or whenever my mother will allow you to venture away from her…"

Briseis smiled at him, "Of course I will meet you…whenever it is you desire to meet me. My Lord." She said as she took his arm and the two walked back into the Castle, heading towards the library.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is going to be quite the fast-forward; I realized I had made her Mary-sue like however. That will change in the next few chapters you will see her grow and progress as a character. The story line is jumping not because I've lost interest but because I figured the story needs more action and thrill tossed in. Thank you again everyone for your feedback, I hope to have most of the questions I've been getting answered in this chapter and the next. If you guys have any other suggestions please message me and tell me. I'll see what I can do.**

The days had continued to grow slower and it'd been nearly a month since they'd seen Catelyn Stark. Robb had told her they suspected her brother Tyrion of attempting to kill Bran. She knew that wasn't true there was no way Tyrion would ever hurt a child. There was always a special place in his heart for children. This she knew.

Briseis sat near the well by the entrance of Winterfell talking to a young woman who had become her handmaiden while she was staying in Winterfell. She had quickly become her only friend other than the Starks. The girls had begun to laugh when she saw Theon quickly rush out of the gates towards the brothels.

"I do not understand why he ventures down that path. Just because he is a ward here doesn't mean he cannot find a suitable girl. He is a Greyjoy… that is still a family of some power is it not?" The young maid asked.

"That is not the problem Elisa. The problem is that Theon is a pig in all forms of the word. No woman would want to lay with him let alone bare his children with the way he acts." Briseis commented.

"Which really is a shame; I know he has it in him to be a great man. He has covered for me enough times when I had almost lost my good graces with Lady Stark."

"That woman is a monster to please; you are very lucky Milady that your father would never marry you off to Robb."

"I would never say that makes me lucky. Out of any suitor out there, Robb is the only man I would want to lay with… he is so…" she paused.

"I am so what? Milady?" She heard Robb from behind her.

"Big Headed and Nosey." Briseis smirked.

"Ah; I was wondering where you had wondered off too. They say your brother had returned to Winterfell before he is to return to Kings Landing."

Briseis nodded; "It's a wonder he would return here." She spoke.

Robb looked down to his feet before casting his gaze back onto her face. "Were you still going to return to Kings Landing with him or where you thinking of staying with me. Staying in Winterfell with us a while longer?"

Briseis nodded; "I should probably return to Kings Landing. I would not wish to become a nuisance to you my Lord."

Robb smiled at her; "You could never be. It is however up to you, I shall find you after I have a greeting with your Brother. Perhaps after that you will know your answer?" He asked her.

"I shall." She told him as Robb walked away with Theon trailing him.

The young maiden looked to Briseis who was in a trance watching the young Lord walk towards the grand hall. "Do you think you should speak to your brother before making such a decision?"

Briseis motioned for the girl to follow her towards the Godswood, "I don't think I want to go home. The letters that Cersei, Joffrey and Varys, have been turning me away from the desire to return."

"Varys? Isn't he a snake?"

Briseis nodded; "He is trustworthy to those who have earned such a trust. He has never been unkind to me, and has always looked out for me."

"That is quite strange, do you not think so?"

The girl sat down on a stone bench that had been formed over the years, and pulled a scroll out from her coat. She passed it to the young girl and let her read it to herself slowly. Once she was finished she passed it back and began to pace.

"Milady, you must show this to Lord Robb."

Briseis lowered her head; "Showing him this letter will either get me beheaded, or sent back to Kings Landing. Where I will be branded a traitor to the crown and beheaded. Now that I have shown this letter to you…" She paused.

"I to shall be beheaded… to you think Varys is telling you the truth of this plot?"

Briseis stood up and walked closer to the Weirdwood tree before leaning against it and looking back at her handmaiden. "I honestly cannot say Elisa. All I know for sure is, if he is telling me of a plot against Lord Stark. Things for us will only go badly. We must learn to protect ourselves because once this plot is realized and or served. There is no one to protect us that is less than a weeks ride away."

"Surely Lord Robb will protect you he is very taken by you." The girl said.

"As am I to him, however if what I am being told is true. There is no telling what the Lord of Winterfell will do. I can only hope that he will take me into his good graces and see to spare me from a public death."

The young girl looked startled; "Milady you must tell him. He will show clemency towards you if you tell him. He must."

"Sadly, he must do nothing but protect his family. The most I would be to him if any threat is made true. Will be a bargaining tool to get his sisters home."

The maid lowered her head; "What should we do?"

"Well, what we should do is start becoming familiar with a sword. We women as Cersei once taught me, have a weapon that no man can every possess."

"This being?"

"Our bodies, we need not lay with a man. However; we can be seductive and illusive enough to get what we need to keep ourselves safe. I suggest you find Ros… see if there is anything that she can teach you."

"The prostitute?"

Briseis laughed; "I would give the girl more credit than that. She knows how to get her way without giving herself away. The woman is very clever. Look, I will find you after super… please do not tell anyone of the letter." Briseis said as she ran off to find her brother.

-

"I cannot believe they let that boys stupid dog attack me. Do they really think I would attempt to kill that child? Me…I can see them accusing Cersei or Jamie but come on. I can barely climb up the stairs as is." Tyrion ranted as he began to stuff his face with food.

"Do give yourself at least an ounce of credit. You can climb stairs quite well… I've seen it."

Tyrion sat up strait in his chair before leaning forward. "Tell me sister; you've become quite close to the Starks."

Briseis frowned slightly; "I have."

"Do you think me capable of such a heinous act?" Tyrion's eyes were pleading for her to believe that his words were true. She however wasn't even sure herself what would be true.

"I believe it was someone in our family, was not me I was with Robb when the incident took place. As far as you have told me, you were with that woman Ros. This leaves; Jamie, Cersei, Myrcella, Tommen, Joffrey and the King."

Tyrion laughed; "Well; the King was with Robert on a hunt. Myrcella and Tommen were with Lady Stark; Joffrey was out with the Lady Sansa. So really this leaves Jamie and Cersei, which if you ask me is the more likely of all the accused."

Briseis took in a deep breath; "I received this note from Varys." She said handing it to Tyrion. "I haven't decided if I should show it to Lord Robb yet."

Tyrion took the note and began to read it out loud;

"Lady Briseis; I regret to inform you that your safety remaining at Winterfell is becoming less and less likely. I have been informed of a plot against the King and his Hand.

By whom I dare not say for fear of my own safety. Milady I fear you are in grave danger, I had made a promise to your father and King that I would keep you safe. I ask you to return to Kings Landing immediately soon enough you will not be safe and I fear no one will be able to come to your rescue.

Good Luck Milady I hope for safe return."

"Why would he tell you about a plot to kill the King and the hand but not tell… the King or the Hand?" Tyrion asked.

"My assumption would be because he knows more about it then he is leading on. Why would he promise father and the king to keep me safe but make no mention of anyone else?" he asked.

"I am not so special that I need be singled out."

Tyrion looked away from her; "Tell me my dear sister. What do you consider family… true family? Blood or Love?"

"Why do you ask me this Tyrion?"

"Well take Jon Snow. He is only half related to the Starks, by blood and yet the entire family loves him as if he is pure blood to them."

"I would say that love makes you family. Blood is simply something that defines you as a family… no?"

"My dear Briseis… my dear beautiful sister…" he sighed.

"Tyrion, please just come out with it… I am sure I can handle it."

"I myself only found this out a near your twelfth names day. You are not a Lannister my dear sister. Not by blood anyway, by love yes."

Briseis sat there with a deadpan expression on her face; why would he say such a thing to her? Why would he tell her she is not a Lannister, if she was not a Lannister then what was she? Why would they lie to her? How did she end up with them if she was someone else's daughter?

"You are the daughter of Lord and Lady Tyrell. The youngest sister of; Garlan, Loras and Margaery Tyrell. You are said to have been the only Tyrell child to be born and look completely like your mother. Blonde locks, blue eyes."

Briseis continued to sit there staring at a man whom she had grown up with calling brother only to now find out that it isn't so. That her entire family was just somewhere else further away from her than ever before she had been told many of times about how beautiful the Tyrell children were and how wonderful Highgarden was. Highgarden was where she belonged so then why had she been with the Lannister's for so long, if at all.

"Father apparently took you away when you were not nearly at your fifth name day. He and Mace Tyrell had a falling out of some sort and father had declared you as his own property much like Ned Stark had done to Theon Greyjoy. However in your case; he made everyone to believe that you were his own child and your mother passed during childbirth."

Briseis sat there breathing heavily; "Does Jamie and Cersei know of this?"

Tyrion nodded; "Longer than I had. Cersei had known since it happened, as did Jamie. That is to my knowledge at least, I do hope you still see me as your brother…"

"He stole me as a child and I called him father?"

Tyrion nodded once again; "Monster." She said under her breath.

"I have a fear that; Joffrey knows as well."

"Would explain why he is so adamant about keeping me safe and away from Robb Stark."

"I believe Cersei planned on outing you as the Ward of the Lannister family and wedding you to Joffrey… to forcefully unite House Tyrell to House Baratheon… which would continue to explain why, they wished to keep you from the Starks."

"Snakes. Why wait till now to tell me?"

Tyrion got off his chair and walked towards his sister; "Because; you knowing this and Mace being able to agree it to be true. Will leave you far more safe if you are to use this note against the Lannister's."

Briseis took in a deep breath; "Is my name even Briseis?" She asked him "Or was that the name handed to me when I was taken?"

Tyrion smiled at her; "That is your name."

"I suggest you make haste with leaving Winterfell; Tyrion. Please take my handmaiden with you. Her name is Elisa, and I do not wish for her to be further involved in this mess." She said as she stood up and left the brothel room that Tyrion had been staying in.

Walking back towards the keep Briseis couldn't keep her mind off everything Tyrion had told her. She wasn't even a Lannister; all this time she was a Tyrell. Which was one of the most powerful families in all of Westros. She still couldn't grasp the concept of what it all meant, why she was taken. She found herself in front of the Godswood gates staring in at the trees from behind the cold bars.

"You are out rather late are you not?" She heard a voice come from the shadows.

"Not now please Theon."

"No snide remarks today Lannister." He teased.

"When did you first find out that the Starks had taken you from the Greyjoy's? How did you feel, like what emotions ran through your mind? What did you do?"

Theon stood there for a moment; "Why are you asking this? Did something happen?"

She just looked at him with her eyes pleading for answers. "Well; I was furious. I tried for months to understand why I had to be here with them rather than back at the Iron Islands where I belonged." He told her as he opened the gates.

"I was confused, lost and angry. I didn't know if I should hate the Starks or love them. They never treated me wrongly." He continued as they ventured through the wood.

"I just found out that I too am a ward by force." She explained.

"What do you mean?" he asked her; "You asked to be here."

She lowered her head before sitting on a stump, followed by Theon leaning against the tree net to her. "The Lannister's had taken me from my family when I was a child." She explained to him. "Tyrion only just told me."

Theon stood away from the three in shock; "You're not a Lannister?" He asked loudly.

"Please Theon shout it louder… I want the entire of Westros to know before I have been able to grasp this on my own." She said lowering her head.

"Sorry; I just… I'm shocked."

"Tyrion said that I am Mace Tyrell's second daughter and youngest child."

"Tyrell…"

Briseis nodded; "I am scared, Theon. What do I do?"

He pushed her over slightly and sat next to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. He gently stroked his hand on her head as if to calm her. "You need to know that you are not alone, and have nothing to fear. You must however tell Robb so that he can send word to Mace Tyrell."

Briseis nodded into his shoulder; "Can I ask of you one more thing?"

Theon smiled; "Anything you wish."

"I wish you to teach me to fight; be it a sword, or a bow. I want to learn to fight if anything is to happen to Winterfell."

"We will begin once you tell Robb of your real name status." He told her before standing up. "You know where it is you can find me once you do." He told her.

-

She finally made her way to the Castle, to search for Robb. Perhaps Theon and Tyrion were right she needed to tell Robb of her status to keep herself safe and away from the shadow that the Lannister family would cast on her. She walked up the stairs and down the cold hallway towards Robb Stark's room. Tapping on the door softly before entering the room after he'd said to enter.

"Briseis. I missed you at super. I was told you went to see your brother instead." He said with a warm smile.

"I had to see Lord Tyrion off. Say my final goodbye to him." She said

"So you've decided to stay?" He asked her.

"On one condition." She asked.

"Anything Milady."

She walked over to the table he sat at and sat across from him. "I have to inform you of something Lord Tyrion told me not long ago." She started, Robb gazed upon her with his soft brown eyes.  
"I am not a Lannister; he told me that Lord Tywin had taken me as a child from Mace Tyrell." She said before returning to silence.

Robb sat there in silence; "I should have known you weren't a Lannister. You're not manipulative; you are kind hearted, and sweet. Not to mention those eyes your mother had given you."

She sat there in silence still; "I will send word to Mace at once. I would still like you to stay with me here in Winterfell… if you wish to that is."

She nodded; "I do, Theon agreed to teach me basic combat." She said.

Robb chuckled; "Why would he do that?"

She said nothing but handed him the note from Varys; "Incase the worst is to happen." She said; "These are dark times my Lord. I wish only to protect myself and your people if it come to such an act."

Robb nodded to her before standing up and taking her hand as he knelt in front of her. "You wish to become a warrior to help protect lands that are not even yours?"

She shook her head; "No, I wish to learn to protect myself and those whom no not how to do so themselves."

Robb stood up pulling her up with him; "Then I grant you permission to do so, as long as you agree to stay here in Winterfell until my father and mothers returns." Briseis just smiled; "I would be more then glad to oblige." She said finally as Robb lowered his face to meet hers.


End file.
